Soins
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois aimait se faire chouchouter : que ce soit par son coiffeur, par son esthéticienne ou encore par son majordome. Mais ce qu'elle préférait le plus, c'était se faire chouchouter par son mari.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un petit os, écrit sur un coup de tête je l'avoue, centré sur Nathaniel et Chloé. Je blâme musiclvr1112 pour le nombre infini de possibilités que son os Married!Chlonath AU sur Ao3 offre._

 _J'en profite au passage pour vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires dans mes autres fictions ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez mes écrits et que vous prenez le temps de me le dire en commentaire, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots ! :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison qui auraient pu s'être cachés ici ou là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

* * *

 **Titre :** Soins

 **Pairing** : Chloé x Nathaniel (Chlonath)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** Chloé Bourgeois aimait se faire chouchouter : que ce soit par son coiffeur, par son esthéticienne ou encore par son majordome. Mais ce qu'elle préférait le plus, c'était se faire chouchouter par son mari.

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua, le tour d'un trousseau de clé tinta dans un bruit métallique et des talons se rapprochèrent.

Lorsque la silhouette de Chloé arriva à l'entrée du salon éclairé, Nathaniel, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, livre en main, releva la tête. Un sourire légèrement amusé se forma sur son visage quand il remarqua l'air éreinté peint sur ses traits ainsi que le nombre effroyable de sacs qu'elle tenait.

Il était tard. Dix-neuf heures passé, constata-t-il en coulant une œillade sur l'horloge mural juste au-dessus de la porte. Chloé revenait de sa journée shopping avec Sabrina. Une après-midi entre filles, avait spécifié la fille du maire. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide mais Chloé, étant toujours aussi têtue, n'avait rien voulue savoir et avait décampé aussitôt de l'appartement.

Elle lâcha ses sacs sur place, retira négligemment ses chaussures tout en entrant dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en face de lui, non sans soupirer grassement afin de montrer son épuisement. La blonde porta ensuite une main à sa tête pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil et les jeter mollement à côté d'elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nathaniel posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva pour se diriger vers elle.

« Bonsoir » Salua-t-il doucement en se penchant et en lui picorant les lèvres.

La blonde grommela une réponse, reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et drapa un bras sur ses yeux, clairement exténuée.

« Je n'ai plus de pieds... ! Gémit-elle. Ce n'est même plus des pieds, c'est de la compote... ! Fais quelque chose, Nath... !

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, chérie ! » Ironisa-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Après une bonne minute, il revint dans le salon, manches retroussés, les bras chargés d'une bassine bleu et blanche remplie d'eau, qu'il déposa aux pieds de Chloé. Il brancha ensuite la prise de la machine à la rallonge qui traînait le long du canapé. Le moteur se mit en route et un bourdonnement se fit entendre. L'eau dans la bassine, quant à elle, s'agita progressivement.

La blonde plongea alors ses pieds à l'intérieur et fredonna de plaisir, soulagée de pouvoir apaiser ses pauvres pieds. Elle croisa les deux orbes turquoises de son mari qui venait de se redresser et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant le verdict de sa femme.

« T'es le meilleur..., finit-elle par souffler.

-... Mais pas autant que toi ? Devina-t-il en arquant un sourcil amusé.

\- Ouais... »

Sa réponse fit rire le rouquin et elle se permit enfin de fermer les yeux. Avec la doux vrombissement de la machine ainsi que les remous et la chaleur de l'eau, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé et se détendit, respirant tranquillement l'odeur du gel douche que Nathaniel avait incorporé de l'eau.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un doux et moelleux tissu lui chatouiller la plante des pieds qu'elle ré-ouvrit les paupières. Elle se posa immédiatement la question de savoir si elle s'était assoupi et si oui, combien de temps mais une tête rousse attira son attention avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir.

Devant elle, assis en tailleur à même le sol, Nathaniel avait une serviette de bain dans les mains et s'affairait à lui sécher les pieds, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle cligna des yeux, notant au passage que la pièce était silencieuse parce que la machine était éteinte et que la mousse à l'intérieur de l'eau avait pratiquement disparue. Ouaip, elle avait dû s'endormir, supposa-t-elle dans une brève grimace. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas pour autant et observa en silence son mari s'occuper de ses pieds avec délicatesse.

Chloé avait toujours aimé être chouchouter. Depuis toute petite, des domestiques étaient à son service, à exécuter le moindre de ses souhaits que ce soit son coiffeur pour lui refaire un brushing, son esthéticienne pour lui refaire une beauté, ou encore son majordome pour lui apporter la nourriture qu'elle désirait. Alors c'était presque logique que son mari en fasse autant.

Mais Nathaniel n'était pas son domestique. Même si parfois, elle lui ordonnait de faire ceci ou cela, elle savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux que ça. L'alliance à leur annulaires respectifs le prouvait d'ailleurs très bien. Ils étaient sur un même pied d'égalité et Chloé savait qu'elle devait faire encore plus d'efforts pour le traiter dignement.

Son train de pensées s'acheva lorsqu'elle sentit un dernier frottement sur ses pieds et la douceur du tissu s'en aller. Il étala la serviette de bain devant lui, leva la tête un bref instant, certainement pour vérifier s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé, puis croisa son regard. Il cligna des yeux mais sourit en la saluant d'une voix toujours apaisante.

« Hey... Bien dormi ?

\- Combien de temps ? Préféra rétorquer la blonde.

\- Une demi-heure. » Répondit-il après avoir jeter un regard vers l'horloge.

Mains liées entre elles sur ses cuisses, Chloé soupira et regarda le rouquin s'emparer d'un petit tube de crème -certainement celle hydratante. Il en prit une dose au creux de sa paume puis se pencha pour masser son pied droit, toujours sous l'observation de la fille du maire qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la fraîcheur de la crème sur sa peau.

« Tes pieds vont bien ?

\- Mieux. » Convenu-t-elle simplement en opinant du menton.

Il hocha la tête puis recommença l'opération pour le pied gauche. Au bout d'une minute, son travail fut terminé mais il leva un doigt pour intimer à Chloé de ne pas bouger. Cette dernière obéit et il disparut à nouveau de la pièce. A l'entente du robinet, il devait sans doute se laver les mains pour éviter qu'elles ne collent. Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard et se repositionna en tailleur devant elle.

Avec un sourire, il tendit son bras devant le canapé, certainement pour attraper quelque chose, et lui montra un petit flacon de couleur rouge entre ses doigts. Du vernis à ongles. _Son_ vernis à ongles. Elle resta un instant interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, c'est lui qui détourna le regard pour poser le flacon à côté de son genoux. Il dévissa le capuchon, sortit le pinceau tout en essuyant le trop-plein sur le rebord, puis tendit sa main gauche.

Il intimait calmement à la blonde de lui donner une de ses pattes mais soudainement, Chloé fut mal-à-l'aise et se racla la gorge.

« T'es pas obligé de faire ça, Nath, tenta-t-elle.

\- Mettre du vernis à ongles, c'est un peu comme de la peinture. Et tu sais que j'aime peindre.

-... Bon. Comme tu veux. » Capitula-t-elle en lui présentant son pied droit qu'il empoigna avec soin.

Les yeux rivés sur ses ongles, silencieux, il s'appliqua minutieusement pour ne pas déborder sur la peau. Chloé fut toujours autant hypnotisé par la concentration dont il faisait preuve. Néanmoins, agacée pour ne pas avoir gagné cette bataille, elle ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue au palais.

« J'espère au moins que t'as pris le -

\- Vernis transparent pour que ça brille ? Compléta-t-il immédiatement, oui, je l'ai pris aussi.

\- Aah ! Tu vois, t'apprends vite ! Minauda-t-elle dans un ricanement.

\- Parce que tu m'as piqué une crise la dernière fois et que j'ai dû me taper ton pseudo-cours de manucure pendant dix bonnes minutes. »

Pour seule réponse, elle leva son pied et le frappa brièvement à la mâchoire. Comme le vernis n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher, le roux se retrouva avec une petite trace de rouge sur le visage. Il tenta de l'essuyer mais en tartina plus qu'autre chose, pour le plus grand plaisir de la fille du maire qui croisa les bras, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Résultat, il se retrouvait avec une traînée de rouge sur sa joue.

Après avoir grogné, il reprit le pied de la blonde dans sa main calleuse et souleva le pinceau au niveau de ses ongles.

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre eux et, au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, le sourire narquois sur le visage de Chloé se mua en un sourire affectueux, tandis que ses épaules se détendirent légèrement.

Ses deux orbes bleus tendrement rivés sur le visage maintenant paisible de son mari, la blonde pensa qu'à cet instant présent, confortablement installée dans le canapé de leur appartement, elle préférait vraiment se faire chouchouter par son mari.


End file.
